We Relish in the Shadow of our Heylin Lord
by intoxicatelove
Summary: Oh how willing they were for Chase, how they enjoy in each other's pleasures. /Drabble Series 1/
A/N: Getting much too addicted to this OT3, I swear. Anyway, please enjoy. Warning for talk of torture, asphyxiation and of course, sexual themes.

 _We Relish in the Shadow of Our Heylin Lord_

1. **Sinister (Inner/Carnal Desires Universe)-** The odd yet pleasing relationship Chase forged with Raimundo and Jack transcended from being predominately sexual to plain sinister in nature. In the fraction of a month since the union, Raimundo came to the conclusion that... He simply could not go on being something he was never meant to be.

One could pity the looks on his former friends' faces when they'd learned they again lost Raimundo to the Heylin!

It was no surprise for his lovers.

"Knew you'd break soon enough," Jack simply said.

He allowed Jack to run his hand through his hair, but said nothing.

Raimundo is pulled close as Chase comes in. "We are all you will ever need."

Chase kisses his neck, continuing his words. "Do not be afraid. It was inevitable. You are meant to be with _us_. Meant to be _Heylin."_ And Raimundo cannot speak for Chase's voice alone did that to him.

He attempts. "I.." And is cut off by Jack, placing a finger to his lips.

"Shh. It's okay. Think about it, Rai. With us—you can do _anything_ you want. Your evil can be properly... _nurtured._ Isn't that right, Chase?"

The man in question smirks. "You have so much potential, Raimundo. You've made the first step."

Raimundo moves Jack's hand away. He stairs at his lovers with a newfound expression. Not the beautifully tainted look he had when they had sex—not his intense stare, either. No... it was the one look that Jack in particular had seen before, long ago when he witnessed Raimundo's first taste of evil.

That _smirk._ That _gleam_ in his eyes. The look of someone purely mocking innocence!

"Yeah... there we go. You've already got the look down. Damn, never thought I'd see that again. I'd say, 'if the Xiaolin could see you now'-but they'll be seeing you soon enough."

Raimundo chuckles once Jack finishes, and decides to finally speak. "Well? Don't I get a proper _welcome?"_

Sensing what Raimundo meant, Chase growled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close. Raimundo dared not to voice that he loved when his lovers were rough with him. He groans as Jack bites his neck and Chase already beginning to rid him of his new robes.

"Chase... Jack... _Please."_

Jack licks the shell of his ear, followed by kissing the lobe next. That low, enticing, arousing voice sounds in his ear. "You're ours completely now. Welcome, baby."

His hands slither down to Raimundo's legs, opening them. His lips are captured by Chase in one of his rough, bruising kisses and all Raimundo could do is let himself be taken—let his true wicked side negate whatever morsel of good he had left.

2\. **Weakness-** The Heylin Eclipse was tomorrow and Chase knows there is no doubt that Wuya and Hannibal would use his weakness against him yet again.

The warlord could not sleep and got out of his bedchamber to stand on the balcony outside. He cursed his weakness—while attempting to ease the rare worry that surrounded him like a foul wind with a glass of wine.

 _This fucking weakness..._

As the moon illuminated his bare body, he came to another realization. There was more to use against Chase. More that could hurt him in the longrun. Chase turned his head to his bedchamber, looking over the sleeping forms of Raimundo Pedrosa and Jack Spicer.

3\. **Misfortune (Continuation of Weakness)-**

"Did you _really_ think you could even _attempt_ to hurt Chase?"

Jack rolled his eyes, dodging every futile attempt from Wuya at harming him. Oh, he'd seen this coming. He _knew_ Chase would be in imminent danger. He warned Raimundo to be on his guard and it proved well when Chase's citadel was stormed by both Wuya and Hannibal intent on kidnapping and torturing Chase.

What they didn't count on is Jack's intelligence coming into full swing and the younger male spying in on their plan by carefully having his bots follow them back to their hideout. Jack made them of a special material that would easily blend in and not be seen. He equipped them with a small camera and microphone, making their plans out in the open. Chase was so pleased he pretended to be surprised by such an attempt from the perpetrators and let his consorts take over.

Hannibal nearly died by asphyxiation having chosen to piss off Raimundo for all of the wrong reasons.

"Jack. Are you quite done? I'd love to play with her breathing privilage, too," he smirked, quite amused at Wuya's foolishness—not even being able to hit Jack once despite the fact that Jack was only dodging her moves!

"Oh yeah, babe, give me a second!" He replies casually, as if he's not in the middle of a fight at the given moment.

Jack revealed a rather normal leather whip (but with Jack, nothing could really be normal), neatly hoisted on his belt. He undid the whip from it's binding and twirled it around in his hand. He presses a button on the handle, next and the whip glowed red. So much for normal.

"So, Wuya. How would you like to be the guinea pig for my new whip? Made it myself! 20 feet bullwhip style made to cause pain—but you don't have to worry, I'll give you the least painful one!"

"You little-" She began, only to be cut off as the whip connects with her face. She screamed, collapsing to the ground and holding her face.

"It _burns!"_

Jack simply turns to Raimundo and winks.

"Shit," Rai chuckled. "Hope you don't use that on me, Jack. I prefer the original, don't you know? You're so good with the original."

"Never, babe. I know you like it rough but not _downright burning_."

Jack walked over to the still-shreaking Wuya (god, did he hate her voice...) and threw her into a cage conveniently placed (as he constructed it himself) and threw her right in like a dog next to Hannibal, whom was tied up in rope magically formed by Chase himself. Jack gestures to Raimundo to close the cage and he does so.

"Alright, Chase, come on out now," Rai called out. "Look at our wonderful work. This was _so easy._ "

At his name, Chase emirged from the shadows, smirking cruelly and pleased at the work of his consorts. He is unharmed, not a single hair touched on his body.

" _Very_ good work, my consorts. I am much pleased that these two are reduced to the weaklings they truly are. However, I know they still have resistence and anger fueled within them."

Jack looked at Raimundo whom in return looked at him with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Now Jack, we'll have to do _something_ about that, won't we? Why don't you show them function number two on that whip of yours?"

Jack cackled, pressing the button for the second function, turning the whip's flow from red to silver. For added measure, he smacked the whip across the cage doors and it came clattering down with a loud sound.

Chase in particular was going to throughly enjoy the kind of tortures the two had planned for his adversaries. He'd have to reward Jack and Raimundo, too. The kind of reward that had both of them screaming his name.

"I should let you both know that Spicer's specialty is butchering," Chase casually comments. "But you both need not worry. Raimundo is very good with anesthesia."

Jack and Raimundo approached. All the sounds that could be heard emitting from Chase's citadel was their laughs and the screams of the misfortunate.

4\. **Solace-** His consorts rested next to him and the rarest smile crossed Chase's lips. His arms were wrapped around both of their forms as they slept, their heads resting on his chest. The relationship he had with his consorts was romantic just as it was sexual, despite what one would think having only seen with their eyes. Chase would be... devistated—dare he say it, even _hurt_ should anything happen to them.

The rare worry that crossed his mind engulfed him yet again. He could not and would not allow them to be harmed by anything or anyone. He would rage and lay to ruin anyone who dared to defile what is his.

Chase's worry diminished as he felt content nuzzling from his lovers. He closed his eyes. He could allow himself to let down his guard, if only for a little bit.

He drifts into slumber, a peaceful look on his face despite his status.

5\. **Fear-** To strike fear in his enemies was a natural ability of Chase Young.

And now, the same could be said of his lovely consorts, Jack Spicer and Raimundo Pedrosa.

As Raimundo could command the winds, even on the side of the Heylin, no one really wanted to piss him off. He took the phrase 'take someone's breath away' _quite_ literally and would laugh until the unfortunate person made a gester of begging for his mercy while drool slipped out of their mouths like a ravenous dog. Even his former Xiaolin friends feared him to an extent. They no longer hesitated to fight him or try to get him to come back to their side. It was completely hopeless.

Jack on the other hand improved greatly with his technology. His Jack-bots were practically indestructable! It took the _combined_ efforts of the Xiaolin just to defeat one lone robot. Though Jack still wasn't so great at martial arts, he made up for it by having a great defense. He stayed on the sidelines, let Raimundo do the more dirty work (which was Raimundo's favorite, anyway) to which Jack would come in and finish it all off. No one expected him, even after learning of the strategy. He always had something new.

...If they wanted to be real bitches, they'd let Chase have the icing on the cake and reduce their enemies to the ground beneath their feet.

"Another day of evil, my lovely consorts?" He would ask, and they would turn, and smirk, and Raimundo would reply-"We wouldn't have it _any other way."_

No one dared to cross paths with the _true_ Heylin trio.

6\. **Tempest-** Raimundo was leading tonight's less than innocent activities.

The trio made a deal, a pact of sorts to always switch up who would lead in their sexual activities for the night. It kept their pleasures unique and the night filled with surprises to no end.

And this was no different. Raimundo could _multitask—_ taking pleasure in Chase's futile attempts at suppresing his moans as Raimundo thrust into him, allthewhile moaning loudly himself as Jack thrust into him quickly.

He'd fuck Jack to his heart's content after he was done with Chase, too.

When Raimundo led, he always made sure the pleasure was equivalent to a storm for the both of them.

7\. **Rampage-** Against Chase's better judgement, he went out with his lovers to some sort of "club."

He did not care for the pleasures of humans but understood that Jack and Raimundo could not help to take in such pleasures as they are human themselves (in which Chase figured he should _change_ very soon) and thus prompting Chase to allow them to be here.

He was sitting at a bar stool, watching Jack and Raimundo grind against each other dirtily. The pair wore what Chase concluded to be "club" clothing—very tight leather that made their bodies show far too much for Chase's liking, but he would let them indulge as he assumed everyone else would get the idea that the pair were together. He too had to fit in with the theme and wore a simple black shirt and pants (curtesy of Jack) but would not dance for anything. He kept watchful eyes on his consorts.

It was for a very good reason, too, as they received many lewd looks from women and men alike.

One such man in particular did not go away and Chase slowly but surely was starting to get very annoyed, very angered.

. . .

"Look, dude, we're together, as in a _couple_ so just back off, okay?"

If Jack showed nervousness, he only did so for the man, not for Raimundo nor himself. Chase was watching and did not take kindly to such scum as the drunken man in front of them.

"Cone on, I do threesomes," the man had said. Raimundo rolled his eyes, however he and Jack gasped when the man had touched their butts without their consent.

That is when all hell broke loose.

Chase rose in a flase and practically mawled the face of the man that dared to touch his consorts without their permission.

"How _DARE_ you touch them!" He roared.

If there were any authorities called, none of them would know because no less than ten minutes after Chase nearly killed the man, the warlord teleported them back to the citadel to which Chase on cue grabbed both of them by the front of their shirts and pulled them close.

"You are both _mine!_ You both belong to _me!_ Understand?"

His consorts chuckled, making Chase raise his brows in question.

"I was all for choking the bastard until he couldn't breathe. You know that, Chase," Rai pouts.

"And I would have put that bullwhip of mine to use. Come on, Chase baby. You _know_ you're the only one that drives us wild." Jack leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"And let it stay that way," he responds.

8\. **Heat-** Jack Spicer and Raimundo Pedrosa are truly the biggest teases Chase has known!

The pair knew it was a typical dragon's "mating" season—oh how did they know! Sicne Chase was part dragon, he would be exhibiting something akin to being in pure heat, in desire and in lust.

Chase tried to satisfy his heat with his consorts but was denied every time since the day started! Jack and Raimundo would simply deny the lovemaking. He knew from the small smirks and giggles escaping them that they were simply meaning to tease him and play around with him. They were testing Chase's patience, surely they were. The worlord would not have that no longer.

He angrily storms to their bedchamber where he'd last seen the two and walked into... a rather lovely sight.

Sprawled out on their bed was Jack and Raimundo, bare as they day they were born, smirking at Chase and already hard.

"Hey babe. See something you like?" Jack purrs.

Oh yes. Yes he did.

"I hope you're not _too_ angry at us, Chase," Raimundo starts, a mock innocent pout on his face. "Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to take what is yours?"

The warlord was going to enjoy this.

"I will have the both of you screaming to such an extent that no land will be untouched from the sounds of your voices."

Chase approached, keen to keeping to his words and ravishing his consorts.

9\. **Onslaught (Inner/Carnal Desires Universe)-** Chase sighed as he sensed a Shen Gong Wu. He preached that didn't care for the trinkets but this one was particularly important. Jack would love to have it, too.

 _The Mender of Metals_ as obvious as the name suggested, fixed any broken metal. A pipe, copper, tin—anything that such existed as metal. Jack would love that for his robots in the off-chance the Xiaolin destroyed them.

The Wu was in a fairly ironic place, a run down factory. The Xiaolin would already be there to take the Wu and Chase would just watch as Raimundo and Jack went to retrieve it.

"Jack Spicer! Raimundo! You shall not have this Shen Gong Wu or you will suffer-"

Raimundo yawned, cutting Omi off. "Are you done? By the time you finish your sentence, I'll be 80 and less sexually appealing."

Jack snickered, watching as Omi was unable to speak after that. It was short lived, though, as Kimiko glared at Raimundo from a distance.

"Shut _up,_ Raimundo. Don't you have anything else better to do than talk?"

Ignoring the snark to an extent, he opened his mouth to retaliate, but Clay did not even allow him that right.

"Don' even open your mouth again, you no-good leech!"

This time Jack was the one to hiss. "Shut up, you assholes. There's no need to be butt-hurt. Get the fuck over it."

"Hm. No, Jack," Raimundo shook his head. "Let them speak. It's okay."

Getting over his embarrassment, Omi joined in the chorus of rude remarks.

"Yes, let us speak for the words of a traitor are equivalent to sewer waste!"

" _Alright. Fuck this._ Jack... You know what to do," Rai muttered, turning his head away from his former friends.

Jack growled, got out his whip, and promply proceeded to shut the three of them up by smacking it around crazily, leaving burns and cuts all over their bodies and without the Wu... but was there really a victory for the Heylin here?

"Rai... Raimundo?" Jack called out softly, only to see him turn away.

From the distance, Chase sighed, closing his eyes. Had he known such a bombardment of comments would be said, _he_ would have been the one to end their words in a far more violent way then Jack did. The comment simply came within a flash in such a way that Chase wasn't able to retaliate.

Now came the painful silence as the trio teleported back to the citadel.

10\. **Flourish (Continuation of Onslaught)-** The winds truly did reflect Raimundo's mood. Loud, storming, and destructive. The Heylin elemental sat alone in the citadel in mock reminiscence.

 _"Yes, let us speak for the words of a traitor are equivalent to sewer waste!"_

Those words played over and over again, like a broken record. Now Raimundo did not _regret_ leaving but it bothered him to know his former friends _still_ weren't over his leaving. If only he had the heart not to care.

"Bastards..." he muttered.

He felt familiar hands wrap around his chest, and he calmed down, if only slightly.

"Rai..." he hears Jack whisper. "We can get back at them. We'll do some twisted shit to them, promise."

Rai nods. "Of course. I want to make it so Omi never speaks again. You can help me do that, right?"

"For you? Anything. We can do whatever you _please. We can do anything."_

Satisfied, Raimundo chuckled. Yes, Jack was right. They could do anything. He had nothing to fear anymore. He didn't have to worry about consequences for anything he did wrong. Whatever he wanted, he could do and he had two gorgeous lovers that would be more than willing to help him achieve the things he wished.

"I am so sick of playing around. I don't want to feel a thing. I _chose_ to be Heylin again."

"And don't you play the part well..." Jack runs his hand through his hair, a favorite of his to do.

"I know I do. I have before. You've seen it." Raimundo inched his face closer to Jack's, prompting him to lean in for a kiss. He moans as Raimundo slips his tongue inside, followed by straddling his lap and grinding against him. He parts the kiss just to moan, throwing his head back.

" _Hell yes._ I love it when you do that, Rai..."

Raimundo pushes Jack down, placing his knee inbetween his legs.

"Mine," He hears a growl from Raimundo. Such a thing turned Jack on even more. "You... You and Chase. ...We can... We can do whatever the hell we please."

"That's right. Whatever you want, it's yours. You were meant for this. Being with those idiots didn't suit you at all."

From the sheer pleasure of a wickeness being nurturned, Rai groaned. "Teach me. Teach me how to be true Heylin."

" _Gladly,"_ Jack purrs.

Another pair of hands wrap around Raimundo's chest. He feels Chase's hot breath tickle his ear and his hands tighten on his shirt. "You'll be making the Xiaolin pay for such insolent words. _We_ will teach them what happens when they say such things to you."

"...I want to ruin their lives, Chase. I can't believe I was once on their side," Raimundo mutters, just the thought of them filling him with an anger he had not known before.

"We'll have anyone who's in our way on their pathetic knees begging for mercy, Rai. We have the power to do that."

And the combined words of Jack and Chase make Raimundo grin evilly.

Choosing not to indulge in each other sexually, but rather as an evil trio, they lied next to each other, each having a form of sinister expression on their faces.

"We'll lay waste and wipe the floors with all who choose to hinder us," Chase began.

"We'll the the ones in control. The ones who rule," Jack continued.

"And no one will be exempt from our wrath," Raimundo finished.

With each other, they would flourish. Good truly did have a plethora to worry about.

A/N: And... done!

Comments:

Sinister: Made this as a continuation of Inner Desires/Carnal Desires (as of 3/14/16, I do not have Carnal Desires uploaded yet but I hope it is still understandable even with Inner Desires only being posted.)

Weakness: Love the idea of Chase caring for Jack and Raimundo in a way other than sexual.

Misfortune: Oh boy, did I have fun with this one. I feel like Jack would have already known what was going to happen and made sure that Chase knew too as well as Raimundo. Cue Rai and Jack wiping the floor with Wuya and Hannibal in a less than savory way.

Solace: Basic fluff, not really much to say.

Fear: With Jack, I don't see him as some weakling, especially if he's with _Chase_ alone. Of course he's going to be taught some stuff by him which he could put to good use. Rai can use his element even if he's Heylin, so there wasn't much to add that was "new" to add—other than the asphyxiation.

Tempest: If you've read _Inner Desires,_ you'll know that I had Rai as basically 'dominant even though he's being submissive'. Added a common relationship trope, switching it up. After all, I'd be boring if they didn't.

Rampage: Chase would totally maul anyone who tries to touch Jack and Rai, even if Jack and Rai already defended themselves. As for the club thing, it was just a random thing.

Heat: Jack, Rai, you little teases~ They would do that every time Chase went into "heat."

Onslaught: I will leave it up to you, the reader to judge whether or not the Xiaolin are right in being so angry or they took it a little too far. It was three lines from each of them but enough to seriously bother Raimundo, so...

Flourish: Yup, Rai don't give a shit anymore. It's like, 10% of him gave a shit, then Jack and Chase came in.

Well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
